What if? A Seddie Collab
by NCISMcAbbyISthebest
Summary: Moments in iCarly history where Seddie could have happened, or Seddie moments could have happened. This story may never end.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow Seddie fans!**

Unfortunately, this chapter isn't a story, just one big author's note. Hope you guys don't mind.  
I just wanted to explain everything so that people wouldn't be confused. =)  
Okay, so this is a Seddie collaboration of all the "What if" moments.

Like, What If in iSpeed Date, Sam and Freddie had danced, or Carly had left early? Those types of things. I have some ideas for episodes, and each chapter will be each different idea. Not ALL will make Seddie happen each time, but all will definitely have a significant moment in it.  
If readers want me to do a "What if" moment that I didn't think of, you can just send me a message or review and ask me to do that idea, and for the chapter title I will write your username and say that it's your request (unless your username is too long, then I will just say it in the author's note). Also, if you want to make a story and submit it to me so I can publish it, I would be happy to do that, and I would write that it's your story and that all credit goes to you, of course!  
I know that it may sound stupid, LOL, but I thought that it would be fun to do, and I would really love your guys' support in this! I'm looking for some episodes to do, and this is my first time at attempting to write stories, so please, no flames! (But still criticize and tell me what I can do better, please! I'd really like to learn.)  
I just wanted to explain just in case people got confused, and I wanted to make sure everyone understood and wouldn't get confused!  
So, hopefully, you'll find this interesting, and once I figure out what episode I want to do first (it'll probably be iSpeed Date, but I'd like to decide) (or if you want me to do one), I will have the REAL first chapter up soon!

Bye!! =)


	2. TrueJackVP408 request

**Hi guys!!! It's me again! I'm here with my new story, made especially for TrueJackVP408**. **This story will be a What If moment in the episode "iWin a Date", where instead of Gibby needing a date, Freddie will win it! Obviously, I will make him have the date with Sam, of course. =)****  
****I don't really remember the name of the 3 girls who were originally supposed to be in the date, so I'm just making them up. (I believe that the girl Gibby liked was named Shannon, correct?)****  
****And to Jennette-McCurdys biggest fan, I'll have the request you wanted out soon!!! I'm writing the story as I speak-well, talk! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope I got everything semi-right (I really don't remember the episode, LOL.) =)**

**Remember, R,R, & R!!! (Read, Review, and Request!) **

Sam and Carly walked up to Shannon at school. "Hey," Sam said. "Aren't you ready to do our AWESOME new iCarly show or what!" Shannon looked sheepishly at Sam and Carly. "Well...yes, but....Jamie and Ariana aren't coming.." "What? Why?" Carly asked. Shannon explained that Jamie and Ariana were going to see Girly Cow on Ice. "Man!" Sam cried. "Why is it that whenever they make a tv show they just HAVE to put it on ice? This sucks! Who else is going to be there?" "Sorry....call me and tell me what you want to do; I'll come to the show anyway," Shannon said as she walked away. "Man, this-" Sam didn't get to finish her sentence because Gibby walked up to the two girls and said in a hurry, "I'msorryguysbutIcan't-"

"Whoa!" Carly said. "Calm down! What's wrong?"

Gibby looked down at his shoes. "Well...um...I kinda can't do the webshow....I....I have a girlfriend." Gaining more confidence, Gibby looked up, only to look back down in a hurry when he saw Sam glaring daggers at him. "Reeeeaaallly......." Sam hissed at Gibby. "And just tell me, dork, WHAT girl would want to go out with you?" Gibby said her name was Tasha and Sam retorted, "What's WRONG with her?" Gibby muttered that he was sorry and yelled, "PLEASE SAM, DON'T KILL ME!!!!"

Sam sighed and turned to Carly. "This blows!" she said. "What are we going to do? iCarly is TONIGHT; who are we going to get to be a contestant?" Gibby said, "I could find someone! I promise he won't be a freak! I'll make it up for you! I'm not doing anything with Tasha tonight; I'll find the guy and do EVERYTHING! I promise! It's the least I could do!" Sam and Carly looked at each other and shrugged. "All right," Carly said. "But get Freddie to help you, and find two more girls."

* * *

Sam was in the iCarly rehearsal studio with Freddie. Carly had gone downstairs to get a lemonade, warning her two friends to "not kill each other while I'm gone, okay?".

Sam walked around Freddie, enjoying how uncomfortable he looked, afraid that she was going to hurt him. "So, nub, who are the two other girls who're going to play our game? And the "lucky" guy?" she asked. Freddie replied "You, Shannon, and Carly, of course! And I'm the guy." Sam looked up, surprised. "Really? I didn't know that."

"Sam, we told you this before! It's not my fault you weren't listening. You were watching Girly Cow and eating-SAM! Sam, are you listening to me?"

Sam looked up again. "Sorry, Fredward, you bored me. Now get over it." Freddie muttered something about "no respect" but didn't say anything else. He saw Gibby come outside the iCarly door. "Um..Sam, I'll be, uh-" "Ya, ya, whatever nub," Sam replied. "Go away." Freddie went outside. "So, Gibby, you're know what number contestant Carly is, right?" "Yup, she's number one!" "Good," Freddie replied. "This will guarantee a date with her!" Carly came into the hall. "Hey, guys, you ready for the show?" "Yup," they both replied.

Freddie took his place behind the curtain, and put on his headphones, which transmitted sound ONLY from the girls' voices. Since they weren't speaking into their headphones, he could hear nothing. Carly looked at her seat, which had beans on them. "Sam! Clean this up!" she said. At the same time, Gibby said, "Show starts in 30 seconds, guys!" Sam said, "No way! I'll clean it after the show!" Carly refused to sit in a "bean infested" chair, so Sam said, "All right, all right! Don't get your socks in a twist! I'LL sit in your seat!" Gibby watched open mouthed at this and his eyes grew wide when he saw Sam sit in Carly's seat. "Oh, no...this isn't going to be pretty," he thought to himself. But it was too late to do anything about it.

The show was about to start in

5....

...4.....

...3.....

2......

....and Go!

"Hi, I'm Carly!" "And I'm Sam!" "And this is..iCarly!" Carly continued. "Now, we're doing a new bit on iCarly, called iWin a Date! The lucky guy gets to go out with one of US in this awesome game! The guy's identity is kept secret from you guys, as is our voices, so the mystery guy won't know who we are! Now, let's play!" (Author's Note: I'm skipping the whole game thing; I don't remember what happened.)

* * *

The game went on and on. Freddie was surprised at all of Carly's answers. "_Odd."_He thought. '_It's like she's Sam....it's probably because she doesn't want to go on a date with me! Well, Carly Shay, THIS time I WILL go on a date with you!"_The game ended, and Gibby asked, "Okay, bachelor, so WHICH girl do you want to choose? Girl number 1, Girl number TWO, or Girl number 3?" Freddie hesitated, and he said, "Girl number.....one!" Sam, who had gotten out of her seat to eat what was left of her food, immediately started coughing when she heard her number. There was an awkward silence and Freddie came out. "So, Carly, I'll guess you'll have to go on a date with m-". He stopped, realizing that she was in the second seat. "Wait...you're not the girl....then who...." he looked over at Sam. "Oh, no, no, no, NO!" he cried. Sam glared at him. Three seconds later, they both started running, Sam yelling, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT, NUB!!!" Carly looked at the camera, which was still recording. "Oh, um, wow, that's all we have left today! I'm, um, going to go downstairs and make sure they don't kill each other! Okay, bye!" she said hurriedly, as Freddie's screams echoed from downstairs.

* * *

Sam and Freddie arrived at the Cheesecake Factory. "So..." Freddie said. "So..." Sam repeated. "You know, if you don't want to go on the date..." Freddie started, but he dwindled off when he saw Sam glare at him. "I can't, Freddison. Carly made me agree to go with you! She took away my turkey bacon!" "...Oh." Freddie said. He was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was supposed to be on a date with CARLY, not Sam. It was weird. Sam was in a dress and wearing makeup...the oddest thing was, Freddie couldn't help but stare at her the whole time. "_Hey, hold it there, Freddie."_he told himself. "_Remember, she's the Blonde Headed Demon who makes your life crazy..." _

Freddie stared at his "salad" in amazement. "Woah!" he said. "How am I supposed to eat THIS? It's huge!" Sam looked up from her bowl (which was bigger than her head), with a piece of lettuce hanging from her mouth. "What did you say?" she asked. Freddie smirked. "Nothing, Princess Puckett....you know....this, um...date, thing.....it's going surprisingly well, isn't it?" Sam looked at him, and Freddie braced himself to get punched by her. To his surprise, she smiled and nodded. "Ya...it is, nub," she said softly. "It actually is. You're not so bad when you're not annoying." Freddie grinned. "Neither are you, Blonde Headed Demon....you're nice to be around when you're not making my life miserable!" Sam smiled and threatened him. "Don't push me, geek. I'm in a good mood today, that's all!" Freddie didn't reply. He looked at the menu, and said, "So you want anything else, you Eating Machine? More salad, cake? How about some fried chicken?" Sam shook her head. "No...I've already got my fried chicken," she said, looking at Freddie. "What?" Freddie asked, confused. "Nothing," Sam replied. They both cleared their throats and looked down. Freddie looked at Sam. "You know, Sam....this date went better than I expected. I don't think I would have ever had this much fun at a date with-" "Carly? The girl you love? Ya, right!" Sam scoffed. Freddie looked at Sam once again, confused. "Well...who says I love her? A guy can only wait so long! Maybe...maybe I'm ready to see...another girl." They both looked at each other, and perhaps it was the moment, the scene, that they were both talking to each other, but before they knew it, they were leaning across the table and their lips met, and they both kissed each other-

_Ring....ring....ring...._ Sam's phone rang, and both she and Freddie jumped, and quickly jumped backwards, guilty. Sam, her cheeks blazing, checked her phone. "It's-uh, it's-it's Carly," she stammered. "She's wondering where we um, are. We-uh-we told her that we would, um, uh.....-" "Practice iCarly with her," Freddie finished, his face in complete awe. "Um...right...I guess..I guess I'll text her that we'll come now..." Sam muttered. Freddie just nodded. They left the money for their food on the table, and without looking at each other walked out.

* * *

Sam and Freddie stood outside of Carly's building. They had said nothing to each other the whole ride back, and both felt the need to break the ice. "Listen, do you want to-" Freddie started as Sam said, "Look, nub, I think that we-" they both stopped. Freddie said, "You go first." Sam nodded. "Um, listen, Fredward....that kiss thing, let's just forget it happened, okay? We were just caught up in the moment....but...uh...do you want to come to dinner again sometime?" Freddie looked at Sam in wonder. This was _not_what he had expected. "Oh, um..."

Sam interrupted him. "Look, Freddalupe, I just think that we had fun, actually acting like friends for once, and that seemed...what's the word you call it?" "Nice?" "Ya, that's the word...well, anyway, I thought that was good, and you know, we owe it to Carly to stop fighting once in a while....she's our friend, and she deserves some peace and quiet instead of hearing fighting every day. So this would be _purely_for Carly. ONLY." She said. Freddie slowly smiled. "Yes...that sounds good....for Carly." he said quickly. "For Carly," Sam agreed. They looked at each other, knowing they were both lying, knowing that it wasn't for Carly, but they didn't care. Freddie cleared his throat and said, "Well, uh, we better go inside...Carly'll be waiting for us." Sam nodded and pushed Freddie out of the way. "Yup, nub, Carly'll be waiting. Let's go, Fredward." She opened the door and ran upstairs.

* * *

Freddie stood, staring at the spot where Sam had been standing moments ago. He smiled. "Ya," he agreed silently, a smile still on his face. "Let's go, Princess Puckett." He walked into the building, oblivious to Lewbert screaming at him, walked upstairs, and went to practice iCarly with his one favorite girl.

**So...I hope you guys liked it!!! I'm sorry if I wrote the characters OOC, hope I didn't, and I hope you enjoyed the story!!! Remember, RR&R!!!! =) **


	3. JennetteMcCurdysbiggestfan's request

**Hey! It's me again! You may have notice that my username is different; I changed it from seddieluv to NCISMcAbbyISthebest. It's based on my favorite couple EVER, McGee and Abby from NCIS (McAbby!) So, I'm here with Jennette-McCurdys-biggest-fan's request! (Hope I spelled your username right, LOL.) It's for iSaved your life! (Ugh...I hated that episode SO much!! It creeps me out when two people who look like brother and sister start making out.) I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I once again hope that I wrote the characters in character! **

**And remember to RR&R!! I love all of your reviews, and thanks to all of you guys who reviewed & requested on my previous chapter! And to those who have requested, I will work on your story idea(s) as soon as I can; it may take some time though, because of all my school work. =) **

**Disclaimer: Ugh....do I even have to do this?!? Obviously, I don't own iCarly! Otherwise there would have been a LOT more Seddie moments! Anyway, I don't own iCarly, Seddie, or any of the episodes....unfortunately. I would have had a field day with them. **

****

_Episode: iSaved Your Life_

_What if..._

_....Freddie had saved Sam instead of Carly?_

__

Sam, Freddie, and Carly were at the highway intersection, waiting to cross the street, ignoring the stares that they were getting by people gawking at Carly's bunny suit.

"So," Sam said. "How much money did we make?"

"$5," Carly sighed. "Apparently, people _don't_ like a girl in a bunny suit going up to them and offering to brush their teeth for $1." Sam looked at Carly quizzically. "Well, you still could've threatened them!" she cried. "If you did, we would have made a _lot_ more money! But _no, _you have to be all nice!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Well, Sam, that's because Carly's a _lady_ unlike you. You're just a....an..._an it!_ Barely a girl!" Sam glared at Freddie.

"Well, Fredward, at least I don't wear _antibacterial underwear," _she said evilly, holding up a pair of underwear that had the name Fredward Benson stitched onto it.

Freddie's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?!?" he cried. Sam smiled. "I may have sneaked into your room a few days ago..." Freddie stared at her. Then he did a double take.

"Wait..." he said. "Were _you_the one who stole my...well...you know!" Sam's smile grew even wider. "What?" she said. "You mean, your little _dolls?"_

Freddie glared at her. "Whatever," he mumbled. "Just give me my underwear back." Sam smiled and shook her head no. Freddie glared at her, and started chasing her around the sidewalk, while Sam laughed. Carly sighed.

"Guys...guys...would you...GUYS, STOP IT!" she yelled. But Sam and Freddie ignored her.

"You want the underwear Freddie?" Sam yelled over the noise. "Well then come and get it!" She ran out into the street, not noticing the taco truck that was coming her way.

Freddie's eyes widened. "SAM, STOP!" he yelled! Sam, not realizing what was happening, grinned and said, "You're such a baby, Fredw-hey, what are you doing?" Freddie started running towards her, and the last thing that Sam remembered as the truck hit her was Freddie's arms wrapped around her tightly, and then, nothing but a never ending darkness.

......................................................

Sam woke up in a hospital bed. Carly's worried face was floating above her. "_Aw...Carls looks funny...man, do I wish I had ham...where am I? This better be a diner...and they better have a LOT of ham..."_"Lots and lots of ham..." she muttered sleepily.

Carly looked confused. "What, Sam?" Then afterwards, "Hey, you're awake!" Sam snorted.

_"_No chiz, Carls. Where am I? Do they have ham?"

Carly answered, "You're in a hospital...nothing broken, but Freddie's arm is; there's no ham, I checked. There's bacon, though." Sam shot up out of the bed. "Whoa whoa whoa, WHAT?"

"Relax, Sam," Carly said. "I'll bring you ham from my house." Seeing the look on Sam's face, she sighed. "Yes, I know, that's not what you meant. Freddie's fine, Sam...really. All he has is a broken arm and a minor head concussion. Nothing serious. Oh, and a concussion means-" "Ya, ya, I know what a concussion is," Sam said impatiently. "Where's the nub?"

Carly sighed. "He's upstairs, in Room 803. Mrs. Benson and Spencer are watching him. I was about to check up on him next, but I was scared to step in the room. Mrs. Benson was feeding Freddie and Spencer some cucumber cups, and you know how THEY taste." She shuddered. "I will kill whoever made up that recipe." Sam smiled weakly.

"So," Sam said. "I guess I'll be checking up on the nerd."

.........................................................

Carly's eyes widened. "NO!" she yelled. Seeing the look of surprise on Sam's face, she added, "Mrs. Benson is very angry at you, Sam! She thinks it's your fault that Freddie's hurt. You know, 'cause he saved you and stuff. She's ready to kill you! And besides, you should be resting! Also, Sam, even though you're not seriously hurt, the doctors gave you some type of pain medication to get rid of whatever pain you might be experiencing. Plus, if you have to visit Freddie, I think that you really should wait for your mom! I mean, she still hasn't come yet. What's her cell phone number? Hold on, here's a notepad. So, Sam, what's her number? I'd love to call-Sam?" Carly looked down at the bed, only to see that it was empty. She sighed.

"_Why is it that whenever I make a speech, Sam always gets bored and leaves?"_ Carly thought to herself. She walked out of the room and went upstairs to the hospital room, already anticipating what was going to happen.

.........................................................

Carly's prediction had been right. When she entered Freddie's room, Mrs. Benson and Sam had already been fighting. Sam had to be torn away by Carly, while yelling, "Sam, no, Sam, don't-WHAT have we said about the language-yes, Sam I know Mrs. Benson's crazy-no, sorry, Mrs. Benson, you know I didn't mean that-no, Sam, I did mean that-no offense to you Mrs. Ben-oh, Spencer stop eating yogurt and help me already!" To make a long story short, some hospital orderlies came in and tranquilized Sam and Mrs. Benson. That same day, Freddie was discharged from the hospital, as was Sam. Sam had no serious injuries, and Freddie had a broken arm and a broken leg.

.............................................................

Sam entered Freddie's room. Mrs. Benson and Freddie were having an argument.

Mrs. Benson was saying, "Freddie, _please_ eat your mashed fruit!"

Freddie counterattacked with, "NO, mom, I don't want any! I can eat regular fruit! I don't even know what a guam is, anyway!"

Mrs. Benson sighed. "Fine, Freddie. I'll just get you my cucumber cups that you love so much!" Freddie's eyes widened. "You know what, I think I'll just keep eating the fruit," he said anxiously. Then he saw Sam. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam said "Hey nub...just came to give you these flowers. They're from Carly, not me...hey, what's with you, NutMom?" She motioned to Mrs. Benson, who was glaring at her.

Mrs. Benson said. "Well, it's your fault that my Freddie-kins got hit! After years of torturing him, do you not feel any regret! You, you, you probably POISONED those flowers! You-"

Sam interrupted her. "Ya, ya, hold on. Carls is calling me." She picked up her phone. Mrs. Benson glared and brushed by her, grabbing the flowers from her hand, muttering about crushing the flowers.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Sam! Hey-Spencer, HOW did you get that to catch on fire?!?" Carly said.

" I don't know!" Spencer shouted.

Sam smiled. "Another invention gone wrong?"

Carly sighed through the phone. "Yup...anyway, how's Freddie?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine. Still a nub. Mrs. Nut Job went all psycho on me and's crushing the flowers you bought for Freddie."

"Flowers? What are you talking about, Sam? I didn't buy flowers for Freddie? By the way, it was really sweet of you to buy them for him."

Sam smiled. "Don't mention it," she said, half joking and half seriously-but mostly seriously.

Carly laughed. "All right-SPENCER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE GOLDFISH? SPENCER-NO, NOT AGAIN!"

Sam snorted. "Another dead goldfish?"

Carly sighed again. "Yes...look, I gotta go. Spencer just caught the sink on fire. Bye."

Sam closed her phone and went back to Freddie.

"So..." she said.

"Why're you here?" Freddie asked. He didn't mean it in a mean way; he was just curious.

"Well, you saved my life, nub. I figured I would just visit you and see how you were. You _are_somewhat of my friend, you know."

"Ya, I guess so."

Sam opened her mouth to say something, but she hesitated. Freddie narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sam said, "Well, I just wanted to know-" She didn't get to finish because at that moment, Mrs. Benson walked in with the stems of the previously beautiful flowers. "Are you still here?" she asked. "Get out!! Away from my Freddie!"

To Freddie's surprise, Sam complied and left. "See you at school, Freddie," she called as she walked out.

........................................................................

School was boring as usual. The only thing interesting that happened was every girl coming up to Sam and asking, "Oh. My Gosh! Freddie Benson SAVED you! HOW DOES THAT FEEL?!? ISN'T HE UBER HOT?!?" Sam stared at them in disgust. "You chicks are crazy," she muttered. "Who likes FREDDIE?" Not realizing that she had just used Freddie's actual name instead of an insulting one, she walked away.

..............................................................

Sam entered Freddie's room. Mrs. Benson was there. She glared at Sam. "What are you doing here, young lady? I thought I told you to get-" Sam took a threatening step towards Mrs. Benson. "Look, lady, I don't know if you've noticed this, but Freddie _is_ my friend, and I can visit him whenever I want. Also, I can kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip, so it's really not the best idea to even try to mess with me. Understand?" Mrs. Benson was so shocked, she was speechless. Finally, she said, "Fine....Freddie's in the shower. He'll be out soon. Freddie? That GIRL is here to see you." Freddie called from the bathroom, "Okay, Mom, tell Sam I'll be out in a minute." Mrs. Benson sighed. "All right...I'm going to the store. I'll be back in 30 minutes. And YOU, Sam, don't vandalize anything while I'm gone." Sam smiled. "No promises," she said. Mrs. Benson sighed and went out, glancing at Sam nervously.

15 minutes later, Sam started looking around Freddie's room. "_Let's see, Freddie, what do you have in here? Galacticca sheets..no surprise there....techy stuff....a picture of Carly with a heart around it...obvious...hey, look, it's a picture of me and Freddie when we were younger! Good times...." she thought._All of a sudden, there was a loud scream from the bathroom. "OW!" Freddie shouted.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I, er...I slipped."

"Can you get up?"

"I can't!"

"All right," Sam yelled. "I'll come and get you."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm....you know....exposed."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby. Fine..do you have a blindfold or whatever?"

"Yes...it's on my dresser."

"Okay, got it. I'm coming in."

Slowly and carefully, Sam came into the bathroom. She helped Freddie get up and they slowly put a bathrobe on him. Freddie blushed and was happy that Sam couldn't see right now. They made their way to his bed. "So, why are you here?" Freddie asked. Sam shrugged. "Just...no reason. I had to ask you....never mind."

Freddie pushed himself up with his good arm. "What?"

"Well...everyone at school keeps saying you're a hero."

"I don't feel like one."

"Ya, well, I agree with you. You're not a hero."

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Gee, thanks, Princess Puckett. Why do you say that?"

"No reason," Sam mumbled. Freddie narrowed his eyes. "You're lying, Sam. If it really was for no reason, you would've made fun of me. Tell me what's wrong."

Sam looked up at Freddie, about to tel him off, until she saw his expression. _He's really concerned about me...he really cares,_ she thought. She took a deep breath and said what had been on her mind since Freddie had saved her.

..................................................................................

"Heroes...they save people who matter."

Freddie stared at her, his eyes innocent and wide. "Ya?"

Sam sighed. "Well, Fredward, you saved _me. Me._" Seeing the confused expression on Freddie's face, she went on. "Well, Freddie, I think that we both agree that..I don't matter. My life's not important. You shouldn't have saved me. My life wasn't worth saving."

Freddie stared at Sam, shocked. He had never known that Sam had felt this way. "Sam...that's not, you know that's not-" Sam cut him off. "Ya, whatever Benson. I'm just going to go."

She started towards the door. "Sam, NO!" Freddie cried. He pushed himself up with both arms, but fell out of the bed. "Ow!" he cried. Sam rushed to him and head slapped him. "You're such an idiot, Freddie!" she cried. "You could've been hurt!" Freddie smiled. "_Exactly like Sam to say that her life's not important and then actually get worried about the kid she tortures every day,"_ he thought.

"Sam...I just have to tell you. You're life IS worth saving."

"Please, Benson, you're just saying that."

"No, I'm not! Sam, I do care! Why do you think that I saved you? You're my friend! I care, and I would never want you hurt!"

Sam looked at Freddie. She hadn't expected him to be so kind. But she was slowly realizing that he was right, and that he DID care. She still felt sad.

"No, you're just saying that," she repeated. "I'm unattractive, mean, and you probably just did this...to...to...impress Carly!"

"Sam! You know that's not true! And you're not unattractive. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're more beautiful than-" Freddie cut himself off. He realized that he had been about to say that Sam was more beautiful than Carly. But he loved Carly...didn't he? He knew the answer to that question, and he dreaded and heartily accepted that answer. "_No..I don't love Carly anymore,"_he thought. He and Sam looked at each other. Slowly, their lips met, and they both got a tingle throughout their bodies, the same one that they had both gotten when they had first kissed each other. At that moment, being together, the tough girl and the cute nerd, amongst action figures and Galactica toys, they both felt and home and safe; they felt like their lives had finally just....clicked.

...........................................................................

Mrs. Benson walked into the room. "Freddie, I got your oin-OH MY GOSH!" she cried, dropping her groceries.

"Mom!" Freddie cried, his face turning red.

"Fredward Benson, I thought that-Samantha Puckett, you, you get out! You stay away from my son, or I swear-" Mrs. Benson broke off into a rant. Sam rolled her eyes. She walked up to Mrs. Benson and put her fingers onto a pressure point. Mrs. Benson went out like that. Freddie gawked. "Sam, what did you do?"

Sam smiled. "Relax, she'll wake up in a few minutes or so. I'll be gone now!"

Freddie grinned. "Wait!"

Sam turned. "What?"

Turning red, Freddie muttered, "Um...can I have an...um...a....good-bye kiss from you? I mean, we didn't get to finish, and who knows how long my mom will ground me for...."

Sam smiled, and saying nothing, she went to Freddie and kissed him, sweetly.

They both grinned. Mrs. Benson started to stir, so Sam left, while Freddie looked at the door where she had just exited. He smiled dreamily, not caring about the punishments he was sure to get.

.............................................

Sam left the Bushwell Building and called a cab, using the money she had stolen from Mrs. Benson's wallet-from when she had knocked her out. Her cell phone rang. Sam picked it up. It was Carly.

"So," Carly said. "Everything's cool with Spencer. We got a new goldfish...again. His name his Juevo."

"Cool."

"How did things go at Freddie's? Anything exciting?"

Sam smiled to herself.

"Nope. Nothing interesting. It was pretty boring chiz, actually."

"Aw, well, guess I'll see you later Sam. Spence is making another possibly flammable sculpture."

"O.K, Carls. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up, and as the taxi parked at her house, she smiled, a small, secret, genuine smile, thinking how this was where she wanted to be.

**Okay! I hoped you guys liked it! I will be working on everyone else's ideas, don't worry!!! I hope I didn't make you wait for too long! Bye, and please click that little review button and make my day! =) **


	4. tori72663's Request

**Hey! It's me! I'm here with ****tori72663****'s story request! I hope you all enjoy! Sorry that I haven't updated in some time; schoolwork has kept me busy & I procrastinate a LOT, LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own iCarly. **

_What if..._

_....in iThink they Kissed, instead of Sam telling carly that her and freddie kissed, she could tell her that she loved him?_

"Ow, ow, ow!" Sam cried. She was eating corn on the cob and getting blood all over the corn. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Sam," he said. "Stop eating for a second."

"Ya," Carly agreed. "GO to the dentist, Sam!"

"No way," Sam said.

"Why?" both Carly and Freddie said at the same time.

Sam responded, "I'm just too darn hungry, that's why!"

Freddie and Carly looked at each other. "Should we?" Freddie asked.

"We should," Carly answered.

"Sam, do you want bacon with ham?" Freddie asked.

Sam looked up. "Bacon WITH ham? As in, the ham is inside the bacon? No. Way. Where is this magical thing?"

"In the dentist's office," Carly said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" Sam said, throwing her corn away.

..................................................................................

**(A/N: I am just skipping Sam attacking the dentist & his assistant, I hope you don't mind.)**

****Carly smiled at Sam. She was sleeping, almost peacefully, like she was....nice. As if she hadn't just attacked a dentist & his assistant.

Sam mumbled in her sleep, but Carly couldn't make out what Sam said. It sounded like, "Seddie" or something like that. Carly assumed that it was a type of food. Sam woke up and smiled.

"Heeeey, Carrrrrly," she drawled out. "Why do I feeeeeeel sooooooo loopy today?"

Carly laughed. "Well, after you finished attacking the dentist, they gave you laughing gas so you wouldn't do anything illegal or bad to them."

"Oooooh," Sam said. Then she laughed. Carly smiled.

"What?"

"You look funny-hey, look my thumb is gone! Wait...it's back....it's gone again! Why is my thumb disappearing? Is it maaaaagical?"

"No, Sam, you're just loopy."

"Hey, Carly?"

"What?"

"I've got a _secret_."

"What is it?"

" I can't tell you."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Sam!"

"Okay! Come close." Carly leaned in.

"No, closer," Sam said, tugging Carly's hair. Carly laughed. "I'm close already!"

" I....like...fried chicken," Sam said.

" I know that already, Sam."

"I know...I was just afraid to tell you my real secret!"

"Tell me!"

"Okay...you know that kid...Freddie?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well...he and I kissed."

"Well, Sam, that's very-WAIT, YOU DID WHAT NOW?"

"And that's not all..."

"It's not...?"

"Ever since then...I've started to like....._Freddie." _

_"What?"_

"Yup....but _whatever you do, don't tell Carly," Sam whispered. _

_................................................................_

Carly looked at Spencer. "Spencer!" she cried. "Did you NOT just hear what I said?

"What?"

"Sam and Freddie kissed!"

"No way! Give me the deets!"

"I don't know the deets! And guess what else? Sam told me she LIKED Freddie!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

"What happened next?"

"Well, she told me, '_Don't tell Carly_'!"

"Why would she tell you not to tell yourself?"

"I don't know, she was all hyped up on laughing gas!"

"Then maybe Sam was lying."

"What? Why would Sam lie about that?"

"Well, people don't know what they're saying when they're on that stuff."

"You're right, Spencer. After all, she did think her thumb was missing."

"Was her thumb really missing?"

"Spencer!"

"Okay, so I gotta go."

"Why?"

"Oh, me and the prisoners are going to build a huge pants sculpture."

"I'm not even going to ask why."

............................................................

Carly and Freddie were in the iCarly studio together. They had just finished rehearsing, and Sam had left quickly to the Groovie Smoothie. Carly stared at Freddie. He looked at her.

"Er...anything you want to ask me, Carly?"

"Oh...nothing, nothing..."

"Oh, well-"

"But there is one thing."

"Of course there is."

"I took Sam to the dentist...they put her on laughing gas."  
"Boy, I would've loved to see that!"

"Loved.....you would've _loved_ to see that?"

"Um....ya...Carly, are you okay?"

"Of course! Now, Sam, gosh, she said the funniest thing!"

"What?"

"Well, first she thought that her thumb was missing..."

"Well, was it?"

"No!"

"And then what?"

"And then...well, she said you two kissed. That's so stupid, right? You two hate each other!"

"Um....right.....oh, wow, so you said she thought her thumb was missing?"

Carly's eyes widened.

"I _said_ that she said you two kissed! Well, did you?"

"Oh, look, my mom's calling me!"

"Your mom didn't call you!"

"She was using the dog whistle!"

"Did you kiss Sam?"

"YES, okay!"

"Oh my God!"

"Well, I was upset that I didn't kiss anyone, and then she came out, and then offered me a meatball, and then she said that she had never kissed anyone either, and then we just ended up kissing."

"Oh my God!"

"Well it was only that one time, I swear! Well, twice, I think. I'm still not sure about that whole Melanie thing!"

"I have to tell Sam!"

"No, you can't! She'll kill me!"

"No she won't! SHE's the one that told me anyway!"

Freddie stared at her. "Fine."

Carly started towards the door, and then stopped.

"Freddie?" she asked.

"What?"

"Can you answer this question? And honestly?"

"Sure, whatever you need. It's the least I could do."

"Do you...do you have feelings for Sam?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do I...what?"

"You know, ever since you two kissed, have you ever felt...you know...towards Sam?"

"Carly, I-" Freddie didn't get to finish because at that moment, there was a loud CRASH and BOOM! from downstairs.

"OH MY GOD!" Spencer yelled.

"What happened?" Carly yelled downstairs.

"The goldfish bowl caught on fire!"

Carly sighed. "All right, I'm going to go....you, just...okay, bye Freddie."

..................................................

Sam and Carly entered the apartment. There was a huge pants sculpture in the middle of the room. Carly, seeing Sam's face explained that it was Spencer's sculpture with the inmates. Then, she sat down on the couch with a big sigh.

"All right, what's up, Carls?"

"What do you mean what's up? Nothing's up! Nothing's up, or down or why are you lying to me? I thought we were best friends!"

" Whaat?"

"Look, Sam, I know you kissed Freddie."

"What, no, I didn't-"

"Save the lies, Sam. I know!"

Freddie walked in. "Hey, Carly, can I borrow your-oh no."

Sam stared. "You..."

"Sam, no, no, it's not what you think."

"You spoke of what you swore we would never tell."

"Sam, no, no, no, -AAAAHHH!"

Sam was beating Freddie up, but Carly pulled her off of him.

"Sam!"

"I can't believe you told her, Freddie!"

Carly turned to Sam.  
"He didn't!"

"What?"

"You did, Sam!"

"When?"

"When you were on that loopy gas, that's what!"

"...oh."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"We were embarrassed. We didn't want ANYONE to know."

"Well, you still should've told me. I thought you guys trusted me!"

Freddie said, "You're right. We're sorry. It'll never happen again."

"Good."

Sam interjected. "Um, hey guys....?"

"What?"

"When did all these convicts get in the apartment?"

Carly and Freddie looked around, surprised. There were convicts-emerging from the pants!

"What are you doing?"

One of the convicts said, "We're busting out of here."

Freddie nodded. "You know that we will have to call the cops, right?"

The convicts looked at each other.

................................................

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were tied in a chair, tied with duct tape.

Carly, irritated, mimicked, "You know...we will have to call the cops...Freddie, how could you say that?"

"Me? Well, at least I wasn't the one who told them where the DUCT TAPE was!"

"I was trying to be helpful!"

............................................

30 Minutes Later:

Carly sighed. "Well, I guess that we'll have to wait for Spencer."

Sam, irritated, retorted, "No really?"

"So, guys...you promised that you'll be honest with me from now on, right?"  
Sam and Freddie looked at each other. "Ya."

"So, how long was it?"

"The kiss?"

"Yes, the kiss!"

"Oh, um, about seven, eight seconds."

"Did you like it?"

"Did we...what?"

"Like it?"

Freddie and Sam looked at each other again. Then Freddie said, "Well....sure.. I mean, Sam kisses surprisingly...um...." his face turned red.

"Thanks, Fredward...you're not so bad yourself," Sam replied. She cleared her throat.

There was an awkward silence, and at that moment, Carly knew what she had to do.

"SAM TOLD ME THAT EVER SINCE THE KISS, SHE'S STARTED LIKING YOU, FREDDIE!"

"WHAT?" both Sam and Freddie asked in shock.

"Yes she did-and don't you deny it, Samantha Puckett! You know your feelings! This may sound corny, but you know it's true!"

"Well, I, I-" for once, Sam was speechless. Then she caught Freddie looking at her and smirking. "What nub?"

"You like me. Sam Puckett likes me, Freddie Benson!"

"Shut up. I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Well, what if I like you?"  
"Well, what if I like you back?"  
"Sweet, then let's date!"  
"Fine but after we get out of this duct tape chair thing and I beat you up!"

"Why would you beat me up?"

"Because I feel like it!"

"You are a HORRIBLE girlfriend!"

"Oh, so I'm YOUR girlfriend now! What, do you OWN me, nub?"

Carly smiled, hearing her two friends fight. She knew that they would be together forever, even though they didn't yet. She leaned back and waited for someone to find them-all the while devising a plan on how to plan Sam and Freddie's first date together.

**The end! I hope you liked it! Once again, SO SORRY for not updating. I have a ton of projects! **

**Also, V fans, did you see the season finale? EPICNESS! **

**And NCIS! HUGE McAbby moments! I'm flipping out with it! Anyone watch Good Luck Charlie? It's a great show. Okay, bye, and remember, RR&R! **


	5. tori72663

**Hey! It's me! I'm here with ****tori72663****'s story request! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own iCarly. **

**Note to those who requested:**

**1. Thank you SO much for requesting!**

**2. I am so so sorry if I do not make all the stories soon. I have 2 state tests next month and I HAVE to study, and I have to make a lot of other story requests as well, so be prepared-your story request might not show up this month, but maybe next month or later, it will. I PROMISE I will update, okay? Just give me time to study!**

**ohmygoshseddiex3, thank you for the beautiful comment and for reviewing on my chapters, and thank you for the request, I love it! (If no one has read ohmygoshseddiex3's stories, then I command you-GO! and read them now! You can read my story another time!) **

**Also, thank you to Madds Hatter! I' m so glad for another NCIS fan! I love Tiva as well. =) **

**And thanks for all of you who first reviewed and requested, I loves all of you! (I would mention you by name, but I'm too lazy to look it up. XD) **

***gives virtual hug to everyone* That's what you get if you review my story, folks! A bribe of a *virtual hug* and ALSO a *virtual cookie*! And yes, I'm weird, as you've probably figured out by now!**

**Okay, enough of my rambling, I'm sure you want to read the story! Enjoy!**

_What if..._

_... after iSpeed Date, Sam never leaves and Carly finds her crying somewhere?_

**8:30 P.M.- **Sam looked at Freddie and Carly, dancing together. They were so...close to each other. It sickened her. She stared for a moment, but then left the Groovy Smoothie. Instead of going home, however, she took a turn and went to the alleyway that was near Groovy Smoothie, to gather her thoughts.

"_Why are you even upset, anyway, Sam?"_she told herself. "_What were you even expecting when you came here, anyway? Just to hang out with Carly, Freddie, and their lame dates. Nothing else."_She knew that she was still upset, though. "_But why?"_ Then Sam shook her head. "_Of course! I must be feeling what Carly felt before when she found out that Fredward and I kissed! Just simple jealousy of being left out, that's all! Oh, god, who am I kidding? That doesn't even make SENSE! Great, I can't even lie to myself! Why AM I lying to myself, anyway? I don't even know why I'm upset!_"

Sam couldn't take it. "AAAAAH!" she screamed, taking her frustration out on a brick wall. She kicked it, but she had forgotten that she was wearing flats.

"Ouch! Darnit!" she cried, after saying a few certain words that no one really should hear. She slumped down on the wall and stared at nothingness for ten minutes.

_"What's wrong with me?"_she asked herself. "_Why am I so upset?"_ She knew the answer. Anybody with half a mind could see why she was upset-at least, Sam thought so.

"I like him," she whispered to herself. She thought back, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true. Thinking. But no-the answers were there, clear as day. Telling Carly she had kissed Freddie, kissing Freddie herself, crying for an hour and a half after Freddie got hurt-and not to mention the fact that she always put Freddie down whenever he tried to flirt with Carly. "_I can't believe I missed this,"_ she thought to herself. "_How could I be so...stupid? So naive? It was so obvious that I liked him, but no one figured it out. Not even me." _

_..._

_**8:56 P.M.-**__"What if it's not too late?"_ Sam thought suddenly. "I can make it all go right! I'll go up to them, and tell Freddie I like him! Of course!" she said out loud. But then she sighed and slumped down the wall as a new thought occurred to her. It was the memory of Carly and Freddie dancing together. "_They look so happy,"_she thought to herself. "_But I can still tell him-but I would hurt Carly. And Freddie has had a crush on Carly for years. I don't want to mess this up. I can't. Carly is my best friend. Freddie is my friend. What you're feeling now...it's just lust. Jealousy. That's it. Don't hurt those two. They are PERFECT for each other, okay, Sam? Be happy for them."_

Sam sighed, knowing that her conscience was right-she couldn't hurt those two. Not them. Never. She leaned her head against the wall and told herself:

"Sam Puckett, if there's ever a nice thing that you should do, it's to let your friends be happy together." She made her decision.

"_I won't do it."_

_..._

**9:23 P.M.- **Sam knew that this was the right thing to do. She was only just surprised at her feelings for Freddie, she just...she was just lonely, she assumed. Then why did she feel this aching in her heart, why did she feel as if she was making the worst mistake of her life? Sam groaned, upset with all of the thoughts and feelings that were swirling all around her-her feelings for Freddie, wanting to be a good friend; it was, in her opinion, a battle between greed and selflessness, between good and bad-and Sam Puckett was horrible at being selfless. Sam felt something in her body. It wasn't any physical pain, but it was a type of pain that only Sam could understand-it was a pain that really didn't have a name for it.

Samantha Puckett's heart was breaking.

...

**9:25 P.M.-**Sam felt overwhelmed with everything. "I can't do this, I can't!" she cried out. "I can't handle this. Someone just...just help me!" But it was useless-nobody came. She was all alone.

...

**9:28 P.M.-**She stared at amazement with the tears gathering from her eyes, threatening to fall. "_I'm upset,"_she thought in astonishment. "_I'm actually about to cry."_ But at the same time, she knew that she expected it. Her thoughts confused her. She just wanted it to stop. But she didn't. She was immovable, paralyzed by a broken heart and by an inner struggle with herself. For once, Sam was beaten. "_I can't get through this one, can I?"_she thought to herself. "_It's not going to stop. I'm going to keep on loving him, and seeing her with him, and I'm just going to fade away into nothingness because I didn't speak up-he probably will never like me, anyway. It's done. I'm done. I'm gone. No use in trying now, anyway,"_ she thought bitterly. "_He's gone from me...forever."_

That's when the tears started to fall.

...

**9:35 P.M.-**Carly was walking back from the Groovie Smoothie, after her date with Freddie. She had broken off dancing-she had felt weird, dancing with Freddie. It wasn't a good type of weird, it was a bad type-she felt _guilty_ when dancing with him. Also, for some reason, she kept feeling like she was dancing with her brother. Carly was pondering this when she heard crying-no, it was sobbing. Soft, sweet, heartbreaking sobbing, coming from the alley that was near Groovy Smoothie. Carly stopped in her tracks and wondered who it was. The sound, it was familiar. But none of her friends cried like that-well, she wasn't sure about Sam, though, but there was no way it could be Sam. Sam didn't cry. She looked down the alleyway, debating whether she wanted to go in, to see who was crying. General curiosity won, however, and she entered to see who it was.

...

**9:40 P.M.-**Sam heard a gasp. "Oh my gosh, Sam! _You_were the one crying?" she heard. She looked up, recognizing the voice, but praying that it wasn't who she knew it was. No such luck. "Carly," she whispered.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Why didn't you come to Groovy Smoothie with us? Why were you crying?"

Sam smiled faintly through her tears. "One question at a time, Carls," she said softly.

"Sorry," Carly said, immediately feeling guilty. She knelt down beside Sam.

"Why are you upset, Sam?"

"I...I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It'll hurt you, that's why!"

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure what?"

"That it will hurt me?"

"Well...I don't know...I guess. I don't want to hurt you, Carls! You're my best friend. You know that, right? You! You and Freddie, you're both all I have!"

Carly had something forming in her mind. She started getting a hint of what was getting on-it was like a test. You knew the answer, but you just couldn't figure it out. Carly decided to ease it out of Sam-or, if she had to, trick it out of her.

"So, did you come to Groovy Smoothie?"  
Sam said nothing.

...

**9:59 P.M.-**"I went to Gibby's house." Sam said, finally. Carly looked up in surprise. 20 minutes earlier, Sam had gone quiet, not saying anything. Carly had been worried something really terrible had happened to Sam.  
"And?" Carly prodded gently.

"He was with some chick. Apparently they're dating, can you believe it?"

"Wow...there must be something wrong with that girl."

"Ya, I think there is...she seemed normal enough to me, though-she was pretty hot too."

Carly chuckled. "Sam!"

"What? I'm just saying." Sam laughed too. "Ha..thanks, Carly. You can make me feel better."

"Yes, I can, Sam...I can make you feel even more better if you tell me what's wrong..."

"No, Carly. I can't!"

"Yes you can, Sam!" Carly smiled sneakily.

"I have turkey bacon..."

"Really?" Sam shot straight up. "Where? Give it to Momma!"

"I'll give it to you if you tell me why you're upset!"

Sam slumped down.

"You drive a hard deal, Shay. But no."

_Carly frowned. This was so...un-Sam._

"Wow...you're not accepting free food? This really must be serious."

"It IS!"

"Sam..you can tell me."

"You'll be upset," Sam protested, on the verge of tears.

"I won't. I swear I won't." As Carly said this, she realized how fragile Sam looked. Like a child. Right then and there, she promised herself that no matter what Sam told her, she wouldn't be upset.

...

**10:15 P.M.-** Sam took a shuddery breath.

"Well...I came to Groovy Smoothie, and I saw you and Freddie dancing."

"So?"

"So...I...I love Freddie."

"Love? Don't you mean 'like'?"

"No..no. It's love. I'm sure of it. I've never felt the same way about anyone else before. Carly, I'm so sorry!"

Carly, confused, asked, "For what? Sam, you did nothing wrong!"

"But..you two..."

"We were dancing, Sam! Not making out on a couch! Do you even know why I left Groovy Smoothie?"

"Why?"

"Because I felt guilty. I felt like I was dancing with my own brother, that's why! It felt so bad. Freddie and I are so bad for each other. You and Freddie are so right."

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"With the way he looks at you? Trust me, Sam, he likes you. I wasn't the only one who wasn't into that dance."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Really, Sam."  
"Thanks...where is he?"  
"He's still at Groovy Smoothie. He's leaving by 11, I think. He doesn't want to go home yet."

"Well, I wouldn't want to go home either, if I had his nut-job mom."

"Sam!"

"You know it's true!"

The girls laughed, and a real smile appeared on Sam's face.

"so, Sam..do you want to go to Freddie and-"

"No. Not yet. Can we just...stay, for a moment?"

Carly smiled.

"Sure, Sam." She sat down next to Sam.

Both of the girls, next to each other but apart, Carly staring at the darkness and Sam looking down, thinking similar yet totally different thoughts.

...

**10: 45 P.M.-** Sam looked up. Carly noticed the motion out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"It's time," she said, laughing to herself, thinking about how this was all-too cliche, something that she expected to see in a movie-not in real life. She got up.

"You ready?" she asked.

Sam looked at her.

"I've been ready," she said.

Carly helped Sam up. They both arrived at Groovy Smoothie. Carly stopped by the door and smiled, while Sam entered.

She sat down with Freddie.

_..._

**11:30 P.M.-**Sam and Freddie had been talking. For a really long time. Carly was about to leave, and gave Sam the symbol that she was about to go.

...

**12:00 Midnight:**Freddie looked at his watch. "Crap, I gotta go. My mom will freak if I'm not home now!"

Sam nodded. "All right," she said.

"Sam? Thanks. I'm glad that you...told me. I didn't know."

"Well, you tell anybody this and I beat you up! I don't care if we like each other, causing you pain is way too good to give up!"

Freddie smiled, and on his way to the door he said,

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Puckett."

...  
_  
_

**I hope you liked it! I hope you don't mind that Freddie really wasn't in it-I wanted to focus more on Sam. Sorry that Sam was MAJORLY OOC, but I just wanted to show a different side of Sam, since the only time we've seen her cry was about working. I wanted to show that she could be sensitive as well, along with being a good friend. (Hope that made sense.) I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**NCIS finale finished! It was SO great! Haha, hoping for some McAbby & Tiva moments in season 8 in the fall-hurry up, season 8! (In case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a HUGE NCIS fangirl!) Did anyone see the Lost finale? I heard it was really good, but if they all died at the plane crash & sometime after that, then doesn't that mean that Aaron & all the other babies technically aren't real? I'm so confused on that! XD Okay, bye, and remember, RR&R! **


	6. tori72663's Request 3

_**Hey guys!**___**Here with my next story, ****tori72663**** story request #3! I believe that is the last one...too lazy to check! LOL**

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own iCarly. If I did, the plots wouldn't revolve around Carly that much and Gibby would be a main character.**_

_**Note: Don't you guys think it's SO cute how Sam calls Freddie a "Momma's boy" and she calls HERSELF "Momma?" XD**_

_What if..._

_... After iSaved your life, Freddie went back to Sam and told her what happened and asked her out?_

_"_So...you're breaking up with me?" Carly asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry Carly, it's just...I can't go out with you if I feel that you like me just because I saved your life. Maybe...maybe when this all blows over, we can...try it again," Freddie said, even though in his heart, he knew that wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't be getting a second chance with Carly.

"Ya...sure," Carly said.

"Hey...can I get a kiss? We never...finished before..."

Carly smiled. "Sure," she said. Then she closed in on Freddie and kissed him, softly.

Freddie kissed her back, but he was distracted. He just wasn't..._into_ the kiss. What was with him? He was kissing the girl of his dreams!

This was _her._

Her with her spunkiness, her beautiful eyes, her soft lips, her awesome blond hair-

Wait.

Blond hair?

"_Oh, no."_

"Freddie?" Carly asked, stepping away from him.

"Oh, um..thanks...I'll...see you later," Freddie mumbled. Using his crutches, he moved to the elevator and got on.

He thought. "_Why did I think of Sam during that kiss?"_he thought to himself. "_Freddie, you HATE her, remember? You hate her and her hair, and her stupid ways of putting you down, and how you've always wanted a kiss from her ever since that day, and how-oh! This isn't fun. How can I have a__**crush**__ on__**Sam?**__"_Freddie groaned.

"Oh, what have I done?" he said aloud, as the elevator closed.

Sam was walking into Bushwell Apartment when she saw Freddie come out of the elevator. She sighed. "_Guess I better help the nub,"_she thought. Then, after an afterthought, she smiled. "_Or, better yet, push him and leave him there so he won't be able to get up! Sweet...I think I'll do that! Hey, why does Freddicino look so upset? Oh...wait...I think I got it. The bacon..."_ She sighed. "_Guess I better go and cheer him up...wow, this is going to be fun!"_

She walked up to Freddie. "So, Freddie, you break up with Carly?'

"How'd you know?"

"You're easy to read."

Freddie smirked, as if something was funny. "Not always, Puckett."

"Whatever. So, how'd Carly take it? She okay?'

"Yes...surprisingly okay...I think you were right about the bacon, Sam."

"Aren't I always?"

Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but Sam cut him off. "Don't say a word, Benson. You may be hurt, but that doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you!"

"Sorry..."

"Oh, grow a pair, Benson! Stand up for yourself! Don't be such a Momma's boy!"

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I just said! Momma's hungry! I need food."

"All right, but Sam...I just have something to say to you."

"What?"

"When I broke up with Carly, I asked for a kiss...like...a good bye kiss."

"Aw, does poor Fweddie weddie feel upset?" Sam said sarcastically. "I don't CARE!"

"Well, yes, but...how do you think I felt when she gave me that kiss?"

"Did you NOT just hear me say the words, '_I don't care'_, Benson?"

"Sam, please! I'm building up to something!"

"I agree! You're building up to you being beat up!"

"Sam! Come on!" Freddie groaned.

Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She rolled her head to the side and said, "Fine, Benson."

"Okay, so, when I kissed Carly, how do-"

"Ya ya, we finished that part already. I know your question. Let's see...happy that you were kissing the girl of your dreams? Upset that you were breaking up with her? Sad that you're such an annoying nub with no life?"

"Well, you would think that, but-hey, annoying nub with no life? What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam rolled her eyes again. "Do I have to spell it out for you? What I said was self explanatory!"

Freddie grimaced and mimicked Sam. "What I said was self explanatory-BLAH! You're making this so hard!"

"Please, Benson, like you have anywhere to go!"

"I have a lot of places to go!"

"Like where? The "Museum of Natural History?" The "Mausoleum"?

"Well, I'm just surprised that you even know the word mausoleum!"

The two ranted on, until Lewbert came in and yelled, "HEY! YOU ROTTEN KIDS STOP YELLING IN MY LOBBY! NO YELLING IS ALLOWED! GET OUT!"

Both Freddie and Sam turned around.

"But you were just yelling," Freddie said.

"NO I WASN'T!" Lewbert yelled. "NOW GET OUT OF MY LOBBY! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE PEACE! AAAAHHH!"

"Okaaay, weirdo," Sam said.

Freddie and Sam both walked out.

"All right, now Sam, just listen!" Freddie said once they got outside.

"Fine, fine. Now get on with it! You're already boring me."

"Okay...well, when I kissed her-and just listen here," he rushed on, seeing Sam roll her eyes impatiently. "I wasn't thinking about...Carly, during that kiss."

"Um...so?"

"I was thinking about...you."

Sam looked up.

"What?"

Freddie gulped.

"You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

Sam stared at Freddie and took a step closer to him.

"Fredward Benson...what did you just say?" she growled.

"Um...I...was thinking of you during the um..." he gulped.

"And...what? Why did you need to feel the need to tell me this?"

"Because I kind of wanted to...I don't know...see if you felt the same way...or if you wanted to...-"

"Don't say it!" Sam said, but Freddie quickly said,

"See if you wanted to go out!" Freddie quickly squatted down and covered his face.

Sam pinched Freddie's ear and pulled him up. "Ow, ow ow ow ow!" Freddie yelled.

"_Do you..expect me, to go out with you when you just went out with Carly?" she_yelled at him.

"But, you even said that she didn't really like-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID, BENSON! YOU ARE ASKING ME TO HURT CARLY!"

"Who...who says that she'll get hurt?" Freddie said, surprised by his own cockiness-and the fact that he was unafraid.

Well, scratch that. He was afraid.

Sam stared at Freddie in shock and then pushed him against the wall.

"FREDDIE, YOU BETTER GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" she said. Gritting her teeth, she leaned in close.

"I. Will. Never. Date. You. EVER. You hear?" she stared at Freddie, who had a dreamy expression on his face. "Freddie? DID YOU HEAR ME?"

And then Freddie did something that surprised both of them.

He kissed Sam.

Freddie leaned back from the kiss. "_Oh, no..."_ he thought. "_What did I just do? Sam will KILL me!"_

Sam looked at Freddie in shock. "Did you..."

"Sorry."

_"_Sorry? Sorry? That's all you can say, Benson?"  
_"_Well...to be honest, I don't feel that sorry."

"Don't be cocky with me, Fredward! Take it back!"

"No," Freddie said, surprising himself. He braced himself for a bunch in the face, closing his eyes.  
There wasn't a punch. Freddie opened one eye, only to see Sam staring at him in disbelief.

"You...why are you..explain, Benson.'

"I like you, Sam. It's simple as that."

Sam stared at Freddie and let him go.

"You..._really_ like me."

"Yes, I do. I don't want to hurt Carly either, but she and I don't like each other like that. I realized that when we were a couple. I think that this was Carly's and mine's chance-"

"Yeah, and you broke up with her!"

"You didn't let me finish. I think that it was our chance to realize that we don't belong together."

"No."

"Come on, Sam! Don't say you don't feel it either!"

"I don-"

"Please! You convinced me to break up with Carly, you're always putting me down about her, it's obvious! Can't you see it?"

Sam looked down. For once, she was speechless.

"I...I just need..."

"Sam..."

"I can't deal with this right now!" Sam yelled suddenly. She turned and walked away, yelling as she walked, "I'll think about it!"

EPILOGUE: (One Month Later)

Sam, Carly, and Freddie were sitting on the couch, Carly in the middle. Carly checked her watch.

"Oh, I gotta go!" she said, sitting up. "I have to tutor Guppy."

"Gibby's brother?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. He needs help in math, and Gibby is horrible at it, so I'm just helping him out."

"Oh, well, that's cool."

"Will you two be okay here together?"  
"Yup."

"'Kay. Don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

"No promises!"

Carly smiled and left.

Sam stood up. "Okay, Benson, let's go!"

"For what?"

"Well, your offer!"

"What-to go on a date? But it's been a month!"

"Yeah."

"So-what-but-a MONTH!"

"Yup. Deal with it. This relationship will be hard."

"What?"

"Shut up, Freddie. We're going to Groovy Smoothie now!"

Sam walked out.

Freddie stayed on the couch, openmouthed.

Sam walked back in. "You coming, dork?" she said. She stuck her head back out.

Freddie slowly got up and walked out, closing the door behind him.

From down the hall, he heard Sam say, "I'm getting irritated, and you really should listen to me-I'm clearly the superior one in this relationship. Get here now!"

Freddie leaned against the door.

Smiling, he spoke out loud:

"Oh, what have I done?"

**THE END! Hope you liked it! **

**Yay! Glee finale tomorrow! XD **


	7. shortibabe's Request

_**shortibabe's Request has arrived! I know that **__**tori72663**__** has one last request, but I need to rewatch that episode, sorry! I hope you don't mind! **_

_**Disclaimer: GAHHHH! NO, I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! **_

___What if..._

_...in iWant More Viewers : Sam and Freddie team up?_

"...so," Carly said. "We'll all pair up into groups. Spencer and I will be Team A, and Freddie and Sam will be Team B."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam interrupted. "Why am I with this NUB?"

"Yeah! And why am I with this thing?" Freddie said.

"Oh, grow up!"

"You grow up!"

"Shut up!"

"I will when you will!"

"You sound like a girl!"

"At least one of us does!"

"Hey, my voice is deeper than yours, Benson! What, little Fweddie hasn't hit puberty?"

"Look, Puckett-"

"Hey, hey, hey, Benson,"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Carly yelled. She smiled. "There! Now, both of you will be on the same team, and that's that! Learn how to get along!"

"But, Carls! I'm going to kill this nub in a week!" Sam whined.

"Come on guys, for me?"

"Okay!" Freddie said eagerly.

"Oh, weird that you'll do what Carly asks," Sam said, disgusted. "You're like a sad little puppy."

"Sam," Carly warned.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be nice to the nub."

Freddie smirked. "Well then, Puckett, I guess we're partners."

"Guess so, Benson," Sam replied.

Their eyes met, and they both said to each other, "_It's on."_

"So, what're we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure.." Freddie said.

"I thought you were the smart one."

"I AM the smart one."

"Well then think of something!"

"You think of something!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're a lazy BLONDE HEADED DEMON!"

"Well, you're-"

"Wait, what are we doing?" Freddie sighed.

"Well, I'm making fun of you."

"Sam, really. We can't even go one day without making fun of each other!"

"So?"

"So, we've got to work together to win! Do you _want_ to touch Lewbert's wart?"

"Heck no!"

"Then we have to work together!"

"Fine. But don't expect me to be happy about this."

30 Minutes Later

"Got anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

10 Minutes:

"Oh! I know!" Sam shouted, getting up.

"What?" Freddie said.

"I'm getting a turkey sandwich from downstairs."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I GOT IT!" Freddie cried. They had been in the studio for an hour trying to figure something out.

"What, what?" Sam asked.

"You know that MTV awards?"

"Oh, good idea! Let's go watch them!"

"Not that, Sam! I mean, they show the audiences!"

"Um, so-ooh! I get it! They'll show us and-yeah, I don't get it."

"We could have a big sign that says, 'Go to '!"

"Oh, that won't work," Sam said.

"Why not?" Freddie said indignantly.

"Because, knucklehead, Carly texted me that she and Spencer thought of that!"

"When did she do that?"

"I dunno, a half hour ago?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...I don't know."

"Ugh..fine..."

"Well...I have an idea."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, nub, we could make a huge flyer. Like, a really...really...big one."

"Gee, Sam. Way to copy Carly's idea."

"Fine. Oh! I got another one!"

Freddie sighed. "What, Puckett?"

"You're a nerd, aren't you?"

"I refuse to answer that."

"Whatever. I say this: hack onto all famous websites and we'll advertise iCarly!"

"Hack?"

"Yeah! I know the ones that we HAVE to hack!"

"Sam, we'll get into trouble for this!"

"_Or,_we'll get renowned fame. You asked me this before: Do you WANT to touch Lewbert's wart? We have no money to advertise, so this is the only way, Momma's boy!"

"Fine...but I'm not happy about this!"

"No one says you have to, Pretty Boy."

"Okay, Fredward, these are the sites that we should hack into."

Freddie looked at the list.

**Websites that we should...check out.**

**1. Facebook**

2. Fanpop

3. Myspace

4. Orkut ("Orkut?" Freddie asked, looking up. "Hey," Sam shrugged, "Maybe middle aged people will like us,")

5. Fanfiction

6. Twitter

"Fanfiction? Orkut?"

"Well, Freddie, people may like us. As for fanfiction...I don't know...it just seems like fun."

"Uh-huh."

"So, can you hack in?"

"Well, Fanpop, Orkut, and Fanfiction will be pretty easy."

"What about Facebook and Twitter?"

"A bit harder."

"How hard?"

"I'm going to need the whole AV club."

Sam snorted. "The whole AV club? Jeez, you'd think a famous website like Twitter and Facebook would have better security..."

"You would."

"Are you almost done yet, nerds?"

"Yeah. We just need to get through the firewa-"

"You realize I have no clue what you're saying, right?"

"Yes, Sam."

"We're through!"

"Yes!" Sam yelled. She and Freddie hugged each other, a bit longer than they should have. The AV club quickly left, shuffling out, mumbling about how they needed to study.

Sam and Freddie pulled apart, slightly blushing.

"Well...good...work," Sam said. "We actually got through all of the websites."

"We?"

"Fine, fine...I did!"

"You're sweet."

"That's my job. Anyway, nub, did you put us on?"

"Yes...we're going to be in so much trouble for this."

"Please, Fredward, what could go wrong?"

Freddie and Sam sat in a police station, handcuffed together. Freddie groaned and leaned his head back against the bench he and Sam were sitting on.

"I can't believe we got arrested. My mom is going to kill me!"

"Really? Why?"

"_Why? Why? Because we hacked into 6 very important websites, that's why!"_

_"But don't you see the good of this?"_

"Good? What good?"  
"Freddie...people saw our ad for a whole hour. That's millions of people on 6 different websites. Not to mention the fact that we're probably going to be on the news!"

"Oh my god, we're going to be on the news!"

"Exactly."

Freddie stared at Sam, trying to figure out what she was saying. All of a sudden, he got it. Slowly, he smiled. "We're going to be on the news," he said in amazement.

"Yup. And we both know how interested people get about this stuff. We're going to have _so_much more fans! And, we won the bet!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, did you see the music awards?"

"No-you didn't either!"

"Um...sure I didn't." Sam grinned evilly. "I stole some guy's Pear Phone in the station. He had the music awards there."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"It's really wrong to steal!"

"Even more so than hacking?"

"Well...that's different!"

"No it's not. Now, do you want to see it or not?"

"Well...it's wrong...we shouldn't-YES!"

Sam went to the MTV Music Awards and clicked on it with her un-handcuffed hand (the phone was touch screen). She fast fowarded to one part.

The host was saying, and now, we'll watch the new music video by Jennette McCurdy..."Homeless Heart!" The crowd cheered. The video came on, but as usual, the audience was shown, seeing their reactions. All of a sudden, it showed the outside. Two dripping wet figures were outside, holding up a huge tie-dyed banner. Freddie laughed, but then looked closer.

"Wait, is that Spencer and Carly?" he asked, half laughing, half feeling guilty.

"Yup." Sam said, with a bit of smugness.

"Yup," Freddie said. "We got this in the bag."

The police & F.B.I. had let Freddie and Sam off on a warning. The two had fed them a story on how they were experimenting, and how some random guy on the street gave them this, and how they didn't know a thing.

"We swear, Detective-Orlen, was it?" Sam said innocently. "We didn't do a thing! We were asking each other how to make iCarly more popular, and some guy said, 'I could help you!' He gave us a bunch of codes and said that it was a way of putting our ad on! We didn't know we were hacking!"

Detective Carl Orlen looked uncertain.

After 3 hours, Sam and Freddie had finally been let go, and Detective Orlen warned them, "Kids, this is exactly why you don't talk to strangers!"

Freddie and Sam nodded solemnly. Freddie looked to his right and saw his mom, and groaned. "Oh great...I'm going to be on lockdown for a month...again."

IN THE LOBBY

"Do we have to?" Carly moaned.

"Can we do it more than once," Spencer asked, clearly ecstatic. "I wanna touch that wart so bad!"

Carly looked up. "Do you...want to take..my turn for me, Spence?"

Spencer jumped up and down. "Do I!" he squeeled.

He ran off to Lewbert, leaving Freddie, Carly and Sam behind.

"Wow." Sam said. "He really wants to touch that thing." (A/N-I don't mean to make this sound pervy-THAT MEANS YOU, MELON!)

Spencer skipped to Lewbert.

"What do you want?" sneered Lewbert.

Spencer grabbed Lewbert by the head.

"Hey, what are you dooing?" yelled Lewbert.

"Completing my dream!" Spencer yelled, and he poked the wart hard. "Oh my gosh, it feels like rubber!" he yelled.

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" Lewbert screamed.

Spencer dived for one more touch.

Sam, Freddie, and Carly slowly backed away and went upstairs, trying hard to ignore Lewbert's screams.

Sam and Freddie were in the elevator.

"So...good job, Fredward."

"You too, Puckett. You did good."

"It's nice when we work together."

Freddie loooked at Sam in surprise. "Hey! You were nice!"

"Stuff it."

"And it's gone."

"It's never gone."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"All right."

"We won."

"Yeah we did."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and gave the other high fives.

"We are the best partners EVER!" Sam said.

"Yeah, we are!"

They looked at each other again and smiled. For some reason they blushed and looked down, quickly.

"See you later, Benson."  
"You too, Puckett."

"Work together again?"

"Surprisingly, yes. It was actually fun!"

"Don't seem too surprised! I can be nice!"

They both smiled, and Sam got out. "Oh, by the way, did your mom ground you?"

"Yup. On lockdown for a month."

"Only a month?"

Freddie smiled. "I gotta go. She'll get worried if I'm not back."

"Okay...bye."

They both went to their homes, both so different, but thinking the same thoughts. Both, as they got to their doors in seperate places, smiled and whispered to themselves,

"We are _so_ going to do this again."

**The End! Hope you liked! Sorry if it was weird, I didn't want to make Seddie happen in this one as much, because season 1 they weren't as developed as they are now, so I hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Chapter 8 Shortibabe Request 2

_Hello!__**It's me, with shortibabe's request #2! Hope that you enjoy this one, and I hope I don't make them out of character! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Seddie, but I am using a little bit of dialogue. **_

_**Sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been really busy, and barely have any free time this summer, and then school started, so sorry! Also, I'm sorry if this story is sucky, I was having trouble writing this chapter anyway. I just can't get the Season 1 chemistry right! So, sorry if it sucks, please don't kill me, but I do hope you enjoy.**_

_What if..._

_in iSpy a Mean Teacher, Sam and Freddie are locked in Mrs Briggs house?_

"Freddork, why am I here? And why are you holding that stupid pie camera? It's so fake!" Sam complained as she walked in Ms. Briggs' back porch.

"Because, Sam, Carly couldn't come. Spencer wanted to sculpt her or something. And it's NOT fake! The camera is cleverly hidden!" Freddie snapped.

"Oh yeah, no one will_ ever_ notice the huge circle coming out of the side!"

"Oh shut it!'"

"Make me!'"

"Well-"

"Shhh, Sam!" Freddie suddenly said. "She just left!"

"Ms. Briggs?"

"Well, who else would it be?"

"Well, then let's get out of here!"

All of a sudden, a huge bee came around Freddie, and he flipped out and ran inside. Sam stood there, shocked.

"Did you just run inside Mrs. Briggs' house because of a BEE, Fredward?"

"I'm highly allergic."

Sam looked at the bee. "I like you," she said to it, smiling.

"Sam!"

"Oh, hurry up, get out!"

"No way, that thing is still out there!"

"Well, then I'll make you get out!"

Sam barged inside, but as she did, the lock on Ms. Briggs' door started to move.

"Oh, man, she's coming in!" cried Freddie.

Quickly, they rushed into another door. Sam opened the door and looked out. Ms. Briggs was there, doing something on an exercise ball.

"Ew," Sam muttered.

"What? What's she doing?" Freddie whispered.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Hey, is there a light switch on here?"

"I don't know, let me check."

"Freddie!" Sam cried, punching him in the stomach.

"What?" Freddie breathed out-well, as much as he could, barely being able to breathe.

"That was NOT the light switch."

Freddie blushed. "Oh...um...sorry."

"As soon as we get out of this, you'll _really_ be sorry!"

"Hold on! I found the light switch!"

He onned (A/N-sorry, not sure how to spell that.) the light. Sam and Freddie stared at the room for a second, shocked. Then, Freddie slowly said, "Um...did I pass out when you punched me, or are we really looking-"

"At a room filled with Randy Jacksons? Um...yeah, you're awake." Sam finished. "This woman is obsessed."

"Well, if you're going to have a scary obsessive crush on a judge, it might as well be the one who's firm but fair."

"True."

Sam all of a sudden cried, "Oh! I'm gonna call Carly!"

"You have your cell phone?"  
"Duh!"

Freddie opened his mouth, but then thought better of it, deciding that he wasn't going to be punched again.

"Carly here."

"Hey, it's Sam!"

"Why are you whispering?"  
"Freddork and I are trapped in Ms. Briggs' closet!"

"What? How?"  
"Long story. Can you get us out?"  
"How?"

"I don't know! Think of something! You're smart!"

"Sam!"  
"Um...okay, she has a huge crush on Randy Jackson...come to think of it, you may want to call the police and tell them he's got a stalker. Oh, and aren't you supposed to be a sculpture?"

"Sam! And no, because Spence made a FISH instead of me."

"Well, you are rather fish like."

"SAM!"

"Sorry, sorry! Come quick, though, because my battery's running out and I think she's gonna come so-"

The phone cut off. Carly closed her phone and sighed.

_What was she going to do now?_

Sam and Freddie quickly hid behind a huge Randy Jackson poster board.

Mrs. Briggs came in. "Oh, hello Randy..." she purred to the board. "How is my favorite judge today?"

Sam and Freddie made gagging noises.

"You'll see I...exercised, for you, Randy," Mrs. Briggs said. "Would you like to see my...buttox?"

"This is disgusting!" whispered Freddie, as softly as possible.

Sam shook her head, her eyes wide. "Not compared to what she's doing now!" Mrs. Briggs was putting her _butt_ up against the poster board. All of a sudden, the board talked!

"What's up, dawg?" it said.

Mrs. Briggs said, "Aw, goodbye my love! I'll surely miss you, but _we'll meet again."_ Much to the relief of Sam, Freddie, and cardboard Randy Jackson, she left the closet.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other.

"Never. Doing. That. Again." they said in unison.

Carly stood outside Mrs. Briggs' home in her old girl scout uniform.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," she sighed. She rang the doorbell.

"What do you want, Shay?" Briggs asked when she opened the door.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Briggs," Carly said pleasantly. "I'm trying to sell Girl Scout-"

All of a sudden they heard a crash outside.

"Stupid pie!" Carly heard Sam shout.

"Oh, no," she mumbled.

Mrs. Briggs stalked outside. "What is the meaning of this?" she cried. "What are you and Mr. Benson doing here?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. "Well, red headed demon," Sam started..."...we're...going to you for advice!"

"Advice for what?"

"Well, you're sad and lonely, right? Freddie and I are...dating, and we want to make sure we don't end up like you. Isn't that right, Freddie?"

"Ye-wait, WHAT?" Freddie practically screamed.

"Play along," Sam hissed in his ear.

"Oh...right. Yeah. Sam...she...she really makes me feel...feelings whenever I see her," Freddie grumbled, his face contorted in almost a type of pain.

Ms. Briggs wasn't buying it. "Then what's that pie for? It's obviously a camera. You kids were spying on me!''

"Well, what do you brats have to say for yourselves?"

Freddie, Sam, and Carly looked at each other.

"RUN!" they cried.

**Okay, so not a great end, but I got frustrated with this and just wanted to end it already, LOL. Sorry that this wasn't the greatest chapter-I promise my next ones will be good!**


	9. Shortibabe request 3

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked my last story, even though it really sucked. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Is anyone else really excited about I Start a Fanwar? I am! I'm hoping for a lot of Seddie moments, though I'm not getting my hopes up for anything too major. Hope you enjoy this story, and please review & request! I love your reviews so much, they just make my day.**_

_What if..._

_...in iSpeed Date, Sam has to hold the speed date session? -shortibabe_

"Sam, you are holding the speed dating, okay?"

"Carls, why do I have to?" Sam asked.

"Why do YOU have to? Because YOU'RE the one who humiliated me online, and YOU'RE the one who's going to fix it!"

"But Carls-"

"No, Sam! It' final!"

"Fine...Fredweird, help me!"

Freddie answered, "What? Why me?"  
"Because I'll pound you if you don't, that's why!"

Freddie thought things over and decided that this time, he wouldn't argue. "Fine," he said begrudgingly.

Sam was taken aback. "What?" she asked.

"I said fine.I don't want to be beaten up...it's not worth it."

"Oh," Sam said. She wasn't sure what to say after that. "Well...whatever. Meet me at the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow.."

"Will do. Hey, you know, maybe there will only be a few guys!" Freddie said hopefully.

"I can't believe this many guys came!" Freddie yelled over the noise. "I mean, really, 756?"

"I know!" Sam screamed back. "Carly's not that hot," she muttered to herself.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Freddie screamed.

"NOTHING," Sam yelled back. She yelled at the crowd. "HEY YOU! SHUT UP!"

When all the guys quieted down, she calmly said, "Well, since there's a large amount of you freakazoids, we'll go two by two."

Sam and Freddie finally finished interviewing all the guys.

"Ugh..." Sam groaned, leaning her head against her chair and gratefully taking a gulp from the smoothie Freddie had gotten her. "That was _hell_. I swear on all food in existence that I am never _ever_ going to help Carly get a guy _again._"

"I'll say," Freddie agreed. "Well, at least we found a guy."  
"Yeah. I can't believe that he was the only normal guy," Sam said. She thought back. "Although, you know-he did kinda talk a lot? You don't think that's going to be a problem, right?"

Freddie hesitated. "Um...I don't know. What I do know is that I have to go on a date with that magic freak-she's going to make me disappear, I know it!"

Sam shot up in her chair, face full of happiness. "Really? You think so?"

"Haha," Freddie said sarcastically. Then, as an afterthought he added, "I hope not. Oh god, my date's going to turn me into a toad!"

"Well,at least you _have_ a date," Sam scoffed. "Even _Gibby_ turned me down. _Gibby!"_

"Huh-isn't that weird?" Freddie said. "You need a date...I want a different date."

"Yeah so?"  
"So...I'd want a date with _anyone._ I'm desperate...and you know, Magic Maleeka would definitely back off if another girl asked me out...a strong girl...maybe with blond-"

"_No!"_

"Come on, Sam! I'm desperate! I'm willing to take anyone but Maleeka! Even you...that chick's crazy! Besides, it works out great for both of us!"

"I said no, Freddork! That's final!"

"Do you want to be dateless, rejected by even Gibby?"

"No, but I'd rather be dateless than go out with you!"

"I have bacon."

"I'm in."

Sam and Freddie sat at the table at the dance, unsure of what to do. Everyone was dancing to the beat of "Tik Tok" on the dance floor.

"Carly doesn't look happy," Sam remarked, taking a sip of her Fruity Drinkz.

"Probably because the date we chose talks more than Addison Burkawitz," Freddie smirked. "Too bad-I really thought he was a winner!"

Sam laughed. "Well, not as if our dates weren't much better," she muttered.

"Hey!" Freddie said. "I think it's going pretty well!"

"Freddie, this is the first time we've talked in 45 minutes."  
"Well...it's better than what we usually do."

Sam agreed. They stayed quiet. Freddie looked at Sam, trying to be discreet. He didn't realize why, but he thought she looked so _pretty_ with her dress. He couldn't help but stare at how her hair went perfectly on her shoulders, how the dress fit her body perfectly, and how...how just _beautiful_ she looked. Sam was radiant. Sam, too, was stealing looks at Freddie, noticing how his tux made his shoulders look bigger, how they just fit with him. _He looks nice,_she thought to herself. A slow song suddenly went and Freddie stayed silent, until Freddie broke the silence.

"Do you want to dance? It beats sitting here not doing anything."

Sam smiled a small smile. "Oh, what the hell, Fredward. Might as well."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************(A/N-the italicized words are the song lyrics).

"_I tasted, tasted love so sweet..."_

Sam awkwardly put herself into Freddie's open arms, and they struggled into an embrace, slowly moving around the dance floor.

"_And all of it was lost on me..."_

"You're a good dancer," Sam mumbled into Freddie's chest.

_"I kept looking backward..."_

"Um...yeah, so are you," Freddie mumbled back. "Not bad, Princess Puckett."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, dork. And who would've thought it-we can get along! Hell...we're dancing!"

_"I went broke believing that the simple should be hard..."_

"And," Sam added, "if I can get this close to you without puking at your overused cologne...well kid, I think that this is the start of a very interesting friendship."

"Gee...thanks...I think," Freddie said. She smiled, and Freddie smiled back.

"_And every day's the start...of something beautiful..."_

"And to think...we can get along together-all this time we were fighting," Freddie said.

_"I wasted, wasted love for you..._

"Well, Fredward, if it helps, we might be right at each other's next by tomorrow," Sam said, head still burrowed in Freddie's chest.

"I don't want that. I like it when we're friends."

"Can we still be friends and I beat you up?"

"Well...that's not really what friends do..."

"So that's a yes?"

"Uh..."  
"Good."

"_Well, it's hard to change the way you lose..._

._..if you think you never win..."_

Sam lifted her head up from Freddie's chest. "This is nice, Freddie."  
"Back at you, Sam..."

"_Cause all we are we are_

_and all we are, we are..._

_...and everything's the start of something beautiful..."_

They both fell silent again, and looked at each other. Both saw each other with new eyes, surprised that they weren't fighting, that they weren't accidentally "tripping" the other one, but actually being together, and not ripping the other's throat out. The silence prolonged, but it wasn't bad.

_"And in the end...words don't matter..._

_'cuz in the end...nothing stays the same..."_

Sam found herself leaning in slightly, and Freddie seeing the action did the same. Their lips met and the two felt shivers down their spines, as if lightning had struck them.

"Wow..." Freddie said, leaning back from the kiss.

"Yeah...good work.." Sam said, blushing, not realizing this is what had happened at their first kiss.

She turned red and saw Freddie was blushing hard.

_"Cause all we are we are..._

_...and all we are we are..._

_...and everything's the start of something_

_beautiful...something real..."_

"Yeah.." Freddie said..."You did great too...awe-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Sam suddenly said, holding him tighter. They both grinned as leaned in for another kiss as the last lyrics for their first dance rang out.

_"All we are, we are_

_All we are, we are..._

_And everything's the start of something_

_beautiful."_

_**The end~ Hope you enjoyed and please remember to R&R&R!**_


	10. Shortibabe request 4

_**Hello! How are all of you? Did you watch iStart a Fanwar? What'd you think?I personally loved it, but it was totally misleading and honestly seemed more Creddie than Seddie to me. Hell, even Dan said that the promos were misleading-he wasn't in charge of them-but I think he mentioned something about a big episode coming up so yay! I did love seeing the old faces from Dan's other shows. =)**_

_**Also, sorry for lack of updating. If anyone is still reading this, thanks so much, LOL. I still love reviews, ya know! ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own iCarly, blah blah blah.**_

_What if..._

_...in iSpace Out:Carly gets sick and only Sam and Freddie are trapped in the simulator?_

"I'm sorry, Ms. Shay, but you cannot get on the simulator! You are just too sick!" Mr. Rupert Giles said.

"But sir, _ I have_to! I'm one of the stars in the show!"  
"I'm sorry again, but even if you weren't sick we wouldn't let you on because you _smashed the windows in the simulator!"_

_"_But how will we do the webshow? The health freaks went crazier than we-well, I did!"

"Well, then Sam and Freddie will just have to do the show by themselves!"

"Whoah woah woah, nubnuts," Sam interjected. "You can not expect Frednub and I to do the show by ourselves. Carly was the only person keeping us from killing each other!"

"Well, considering what she did afterward, and the fact that you and Mr. Benson did _not_ quote on quote "kill each other', my boss thinks that you'll be just fine!"

"Now look here, dumba-"

"Sam!" Carly coughed out weakly. She sighed. "He's right. You two will just have to do it by yourselves. Just hook me up to a webcam and I'll do it that way, okay? It's fine. That way we'll all technically be in it."

"But Carls-"

"Sam, I mean it! Just don't kill Freddie, okay? And Freddie, don't provoke Sam!"  
Freddie mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that?"  
"I said that if you really insist, I'll do the show with the demon."  
"Good. And don't call Sam a demon. Sam? You okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay. You want me to do the show with the nerd...but I'll do it for you and the fans."

"That's all I ask, Sam."

Sam and Freddie sat in the simulator. "Oh god," Sam said, closing her eyes. "OH god oh god oh god oh god oh GOD!"

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"I'm sorta...if you tell this to ANYONE, Benson, you're dead!"

"Of course."  
"I'm nervous." Freddie started to laugh, but immediately stopped when he saw Sam's death glare fastened on him.

"Well, there's no reason for you to be nervous. It'll be fine. It's totally safe and we can do the show without Carly."

"I don't know," Sam muttered. "Maybe we shouldn't do this. What if something goes wrong? Huh? What's going to happen then?"

Freddie frowned, concerned. He had never seen Sam like this before. He didn't know what to do, but then saw tears well up in Sam's eyes. This was totally different, but Sam was his friend, and Freddie knew that if she cried in front of him, she would never be able to get over it. Freddie knew that to Sam, crying was a sign of weakness. So Freddie did the unexpected. He leaned over and grabbed Sam gently by the shoulders. "Hey," he said soothingly. "It'll be okay. It'll be fine. Just make fun of me like always, chat with Carls, and all that other stuff. No one will be complaining. Trust me."

Sam looked up at him. "Yeah, you're right. They will...thanks Benson," she said, smiling softly.

"No problem, Puckett," Freddie said, and almost as quickly as their intense moment had come, it passed.

Freddie and Sam stared outside in wonder.  
"Oh my gosh," Freddie breathed out in amazement.

"No kidding," Sam agreed. "Man...Earth looks like a gigantic blueberry! Speaking of food, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?"

Freddie scoffed at the food simile. Just like Sam-experiencing something that most humans would never experience in their lifetimes, and all she wanted to do was eat. Nevertheless, he responded, "Yes Sam, we do. We have condensed milk and some other crap."

"Okay," Sam said, rifling through the bag. "You know what else I realized?"  
"What?"  
"We're _floating. It's magical."_

_"_Well, actually, it's because there is very, very little gravity-"

"Freddie. It's _magical_," Sam stressed, glaring at him. "Let's just keep it at that, okay?" All of a sudden, a voice protruded through the silence, diminishing the fight that had been about to start.

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly's perky but still obviously sick voice yelled. "When's the show gonna start?"  
"30 minutes," Freddie said.

"Do I look okay?"

Sam looked at the screen and flinched. Carly's face was red and she had messy hair, and Sam grimaced, noticing a tiny piece of snot on the edge of her nose. "Carls, can you see yourself?"  
"No..."

"Then you look _great!"_

Carly sighed. "Sam! I look horrible, don't I?" Carly wailed. "That's it. Do the show without me. I just can't to it myself. I can't."

"Swe-"

"No! I'd rather not do it then go on looking like a wombat!"

"I can't believe Carly won't do it!"

"Well, the show starts in ten minutes Sam. We have to start."

"Ugh.."

...

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

"Hey, I'm Sam," Sam cried, jumping in front of the camera. She paused for a moment, waiting for Carly until she realized that Carly wasn't doing it. She covered up quickly, though, saying, "Carly can't make it, but who cares? And why don't I care that my best friend is sick? Because...this is for the first time, ICARLY IN SPACE!"

"I. Am. So. Glad. That's. Over!" Sam yelped as she floated up.

"It was pretty awesome though," Freddie agreed.

"It was!" Carly agreed, her voice protruding through the laptop.

"Too bad you weren't there Carls!" Sam said sullenly. She was still mad at Carly for freaking out and not doing the show.

Carly sighed. "Sam, I told you I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?"  
"I don't know...how about you say it five hundred more times and we'll see?"

"Okay fine. I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-SPENCER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Carly?" Freddie asked, confused.

"I'm " Carly breathed out.

Sam and Freddie both heard Spencer yell in the background "Don't worry Carly! He's got this bungee cord that's attached safely to the-" Sam and Freddie heard a ripping noise, a clash, and then a bang, and then silence- "...oops."

Carly sighed and moaned. "Bye guys. I'll go check and see if Gibby's not dead."

"Have fun," Freddie said, and he closed the laptop. He turned to Sam. "I hope Gibby's okay."

"Mmm, yeah," Sam agreed. "Poor Gibby." They sat in silence-well floated, and then Sam looked up. "Hey do you want to see who can run faster in space?"

"_Si!"_Freddie replied. The pair rushed off.

Sam looked out at the stars. Freddie smiled, looking at her. She looked at rest, so peaceful. "Would you look at that?" she said, barely raising her voice above a whisper. "It's beautiful. We're so tiny compared to all of this."

"Totally," Freddie agreed, entranced as well-but whether it was by the stars or by Sam, he wasn't sure yet. Nevertheless, he was pleased that she was finally amazed by space instead of thinking of food like she had done previously.

Sam smiled. "Gosh, how fun would it be to set something on fire here?"

"And the moment's gone," Freddie muttered.

"What?" Sam said, turning back to him.

"Nothing...just said I can't believe we have to go back soon."

"Same."

"You know, this was great."  
"Really and truly."  
"You just said really and truly. You never say things like that."  
"I'm feeling a bit happy. Don't push it."

"Sorry."

"I'm going to sleep now."

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"It's dark outside."

"I'm not even going to argue." Freddie paused. "Sam?"  
"What Benson?"

"Did you find it weird that they didn't send someone up with us? I know I'm smart but still."  
Sam paused. "Huh. That is weird. Oh well, they'll give us the commands tomorrow." She climbed into her sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.

Freddie stared for a moment, smiling at how beautiful Sam looked when she was sleeping and on a whim, kissed her softly on the forehead. He was glad that she was a heavy sleeper because he knew that had she woken up, space or no space, he would have had both legs broken and his lips ripped off his face.

Sam climbed into her sleeping bag. She fell in and closed her eyes and decided to pretend to go to sleep-should Freddie get close, she would jump up and scare him. She grinned softly. He would freak. She felt him coming closer after a few minutes. She snored louder, hoping that he wouldn't realize that she was awake. Just when she was about to jump up and scare him, he did the most surprising thing. He kissed her. On the forehead. Sam was too shocked to do anything, so she decided quickly that her pretending to be asleep would be the least awkward for the both of them. She squeaked open one eye and through a slit watched as Freddie blushed and drifted away mumbling how he was glad she was sleeping and something about lips off a face.

She smiled and bit back a giggle, and vowed to herself that she wouldn't talk about this to anyone. No way would she mention that Fredwerd kissed her. On the forehead but still...although his lips were very soft. It was probably all that chapstick his crazy mother made him wear. Not that Sam should care. This was never getting out of space.

What happens in space stays in space.

FIN!

**Sorry for the cheesy ending, LOL. I don't really like it, but I figured that I owed you some Seddie love after a long time of no updates.**

**Reviews are not only appreciated, they are loved, so please make my day by reviewing! I know. I'm shameless. =)**


	11. Shortibabe request 5

_**Hey guys. Not much to write so this author's note is fairly short, as is the story. I thought it being sorta short would be kinda cute, I didn't want it to run on too long. It has nothing to do with my laziness *coughs*. Is anyone else dying from the lack of new episodes? Seriously, I want more iCarly!**_

_What if..._

_...in iEnrage Gibby, Sam teaches Freddie how to fight?_

__Freddie groaned. "But why do _you_ have to teach me?"

"Because," Sam said. "You're a weak little pansy and I figure that you should at least know how to fight before Gibby pummels you."  
"But...why?"

"What? I can't do something out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Oh yeah, Sam, I totally agree with you. You can't. Now why?"  
Sam sighed. "Fine, nub. I was bored okay? I have nothing to do at all. So I'll train you for $20 an hour."

"What? No way!"

"Do you want to be beat up by Gibby?"

"No..."

"Then give Momma the money and I'll teach you how to fight!"

Freddie looked down and grumbled, "Fine." He pulled the money out of his pocket and gave it to Sam. "So, what's the first les-AAAH!" Sam had caught him in a headlock and was now twisting his arm back.

"Lesson 1," she said. "Never turn your back or stop paying attention to your enemy-at least when you're not me." She let go.

"Okay, next-SAM!" Sam had now side-kicked Freddie and he lay on the floor. She bent over him and smiled sweetly. "Lesson 2. Don't make stupid chatting with the enemy. Especially when they have murder on their minds." She helped him up and while Freddie was dusting himself off he asked, "Okay, Sam if you just wait a second I have a que-SAM WOULD YOU STOP HURTING ME EVERY TIME I SPEAK? Sam.?..choking...here..." Freddie gasped out. Sam let him go. "And that leads us to lesson 3: Your opponent is not going to wait for you to take a time out. You fight and only fight. No potty breaks, okay?"

"Fine...can we fight?"

"Sure."

Freddie took a weak punch at Sam. She simply moved to the right and Freddie fell over. Freddie then got up and tried to kick Sam, but she caught his foot in midair and flipped Freddie over. Sam hit the floor with a thud and he groaned. "Ugh...Sam this isn't working!" he whined.

"Oh man up. Even you can learn how to fight. You just need some motivation."

"Like what?"  
"Carly will never love you. Carly will never love you. Carly will never love you."  
"Sam, I've accepted that. And you tell me that everyday anyway."

"Oh yeah. Um...Oh I got it!"

"What?'  
"You're a terrible kisser. I feel sorry for all the girls who kissed you including myself. You're like a frog. A slimey, disgusting-" All of a sudden Freddie punched her. It wasn't hard, but Sam staggered a bit, a tiny bit surprised Freddie hit her. She smiled though and said, "Good Momma's boy. You're learning." Her small burst of pride was burst, however, when Freddie turned to do another punch but somehow ended up twirling around, tripping over his own feet, and falling. Again.

"_This is going to be a long night,"_Sam thought.

Freddie stood up, sweaty and tired. "So, what'd you think?" he asked.

Sam stared, speechless. In all the time she had taught Freddie, the boy had learned _nothing._Freddie just could not fight! Sam was never one to say something was pointless when money was included, but this was _so_not worth the $120 she had earned. "Um...you were...great," she fibbed. "Totally got better. I gotta say nub, you...totally did not do what I expected."

"Really? Thanks, Sam. God is it stupid that I'm scared for the fight tomorrow?"  
"Nah, Gibby's pretty fierce. It was good that you trained."

"Thanks." Freddie perked up. "You think I'm gonna stand a chance tomorrow?"

"Totally," Sam said with a smile on her face. Freddie grinned and ran out, hopeful about the next day.

Sam shook her head and said "That boy better pray for a miracle tomorrow. He doesn't stand a chance."

**So...Tada! There's the end. I promise that the next story will be longer. Remember to read, request, and review! Your reviews make my day in every single way. Bye! **


	12. Shortibabe request 6

_**Me with yet another story. I think I'm updating fairly quickly-at least more than usual! So *yay*! Anyway hope you enjoy this one and thank you for all of those who favorited, requested, reviewed, and read this story. It means a lot! I must admit, this request was a bit unnerving to write and I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I promised that I would do every request and gosh darnit, I will! **_

_What if..._

_...in iPie, Freddie tries anything to get the last piece of pie, even if it's in Sam's mouth? (A/N-Damn do I like this idea, LOL. So many ideas, SO many ways to do this...so you guys will either love me or hate me.) _

Freddie stared at the faces of Sam, Spencer, and Carly, all leaned in excitedly. "_Weirdos, much?"_ he thought. "_The pie can't be this good. Who gets this excited over pie-well, other than Sam, of course."_ "You guys are crazy," he said putting a spoon of the pie in his mouth. "It can't be that-oh my french cuisine!"

"See, we told you, Benson!" Sam said smugly, leaning back in her chair.

One of the waiters noticed them. "Well, you better enjoy the pie, kids. We're not going to have any left soon. The maker is dying."

Sam, Spencer, Freddie, and Carly all looked at the pie on the kitchen table. They looked at each other. They pounced. Sam grabbed the plate triumphantly after kicking Carly in the shin and flipping Spencer. Freddie was already on the floor, having been pushed out of the way by everybody else. Sam took the spoon and in front of Carly, Spencer, and Freddie slowly put the forkful of pie into her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMM," Sam taunted, chewing the pie slowly in her mouth. "Yummmmmmy! Gosh, I only wish that you guys had some pie. Oh, no I don't!" Sam jeered with her mouth full. Freddie opened his eyes. Sam had licked the plate clean. There was no pie left. Well, there was one piece left. he wanted that pie. He deserved that pie, heck he _needed_ that pie! He deserved it-he was the only one who had just started eating the pie! But he couldn't.

He shouldn't.

He would.

"GIVE...ME...THAT...PIE!" Freddie yelled, running towards Sam and tackling her.

"What the he-" Sam started. But soon enough, Freddie's tongue was in her mouth, taking the bits of pie. Carly and Spencer got up and stared at the two in disbelief. Freddie tasted some bits of the wonderful pie going down his throat-oh, it was amazing even with the Sam saliva going down with it. In fact, he thought it even tasted a bit _better_ believe it or not. Pretty soon, between the two of them, the pie was quickly gone. But Sam and Freddie kept on locking lips.

Carly and Spencer stared at the two.

"Um...should we be stopping them?" Carly asked, looking down. "Running...separating...?"

"Uhhh...I don't know," Spencer said. "I never met someone so obsessed they had to get the pie from someone's mouth." He tilted his head. "Although, don't you think that they should have stopped by now?"

" I think so? How long has it been?"

Spencer checked his watch. "10 minutes." He looked up and blushed. Sam and Freddie made smooching noises and Carly turned bright red. She and Spencer stood awkwardly, with Spencer rocking back and forth on his feet and twiddling his thumbs.

"So..." she started.

"So..." he repeated.

"Wanna get something from Groovie Smoothie?" Carly asked.

"Gladly," Spencer breathed out. "Let's go!"

And without hesitation, the two siblings ran out of their apartment, leaving Sam and Freddie on the floor still making out.

_**Okay! So, I'm done! Sorry, LOL this turned from semi-normal to a crack fic I think. This was a tad-well, majorly awkward for me to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it. LOL this was definitely outside my comfort zone of writing so I really am hoping you liked it. Ugh, I was so annoyed, my DVR didn't record the latest 2 new episodes! GAH! Anyway, remember RR&R! **_


	13. iLet it Rock's request

_**Hey it's me again! I've decided to take a break from Shortibabe's numerous requests and go to some other users. Has anyone seen the iOMG promos? Oh my goodness, I had a heart attack, I swear! I can't WAIT I CAN'T WAIT I CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**Disclaimer: LOL I can't remember if I have done these for the past few chapters. My bad. I don't own iCarly or Seddie. **_

_What if..._

_...in iReunite With Missy, Sam was there when Wendy said Freddie was such a sweet guy?_

"Hey Freddie, hey Sam," Wendy greeted.

"Hey," Freddie said, while Sam said, " 'Sup?"

"Oh, by the way, Freddie, that was totally sweet, what you did," Wendy said, smiling.

"What did the nerd do?" Sam said, smirking.

Freddie made the "Please stop talking now" sign behind Sam's back but Wendy just smiled and ignored him.

"He won the ticket for the trip, but he told the principal that Missy should have it," Wendy said, and stepping up to Freddie she smiled even wider and pinched his cheeks. "Such a sweet boy," she said, winking. Wendy then walked off.

Sam turned to Freddie, a look of utter total shock on her face. "You won? And you gave it to Missy?"

Freddie sighed and looked up. "Look, it's not that big of a deal. Really."

"You had her go away," Sam said, stepping closer to Freddie. Freddie in response took two steps back, afraid that Sam was going to beat him up for not letting her handle it.

"L-look Sa-Sam," he stuttered. "It was nothing. I didn't-I just thought-it doesn't really matter anyway."

Sam tilted her head and looked at him quizically. "Nothing?" she asked. "Please." She took a step closer, and Freddie closed his eyes, afraid of getting punched.

"Why?" she asked.

"...why?" Freddie repeated dubiously, opening one eye and then the other when he saw Sam was serious. Well, this wasn't what he was expecting.

"Why?" Sam repeated, nodding intently. Freddie, thought, and sighed.

*_QUE SEDDIE FLASHBACK*_

_"Because I came here," Sam said sullenly. "Have I ever come to you..for anything?" she sighed, and turned. Freddie wanted to run after her, but he thought against it. He turned around and went to open his door-too bad it was locked. "Aw come on!" he yelled. He groaned and slid against the door, and leaned back, sighing. He faintly heard his house phone ring but couldn't be bothered to care. He'd have to call his mom now-_

_Ring...ring..._

_Freddie picked up his cell, hoping it was his mom calling, but he saw that it was a private number._

_"Hello?" he said._

_"Mr. Benson? This is me, Ms. Briggs, you snot nosed brat." a voice sneered._

_"Ms. Briggs? How did you get my number?" Freddie asked incredulously. Surely this went beyond stalking._

_"Are you an idiot? Surely you know all the student's numbers are logged with the school computer? Whatever, this isn't what I called. I called your stupid house but no one picked up."_

_"Sorry...I think. I was talking with Sam and then got-"_

_"I don't care about your personal life or your girlfriend's, Benson!"_

_"She's not my-"_

_"Shut up!" Ms. Briggs yelled. "Oh, I would give you detention if you were going to be around longer!" she screeched. This got Freddie's attention._

_"Er, what do you__**mean,**____I'm not going to be around longer?"_

_"You won the raffle, brat! Congratulations, this is a once-in-a-lifetime-chance, how lucky you are, blah blah blah blah blah. Mr. Howard will do that whole "party' for you later, I really don't care." Freddie smiled. _

_"Oh my gosh, this is amazing, thank you so so so so much, Ms.-" he stopped suddenly. He stared at the spot where Sam had left. He wanted that trip-he wanted it__**so**____badly. But an idea was forming in his head-if he gave it to Missy, then it would be over. Missy would leave and Sam and Carly would be best friends and he could go back to fighting with the blond head who he was considering his friend. _

_"Hey, are you still there?" Ms. Briggs asked, annoyed. _

_"Oh, sorry, um change of plans, let Missy have the trip."_

_"Excuse me? You want me to-"_

_"Please, just don't tell her I won! It won't change anything!"_

_Ms. Briggs sighed. "Fine-but only because that girl is even more annoying than you band of__**hooligans**__," she said, spitting the last word out._

_"Thanks so much Ms. Briggs. I really appreciate it," Freddie said genuinely. And he did._

_"Whatever," Briggs grumbled, and she hung up the phone._

_Freddie took a breath in and leaned his head against the door again. Hopefully Sam would feel better-he tried not to act like it, but he really did care, and he knew that deep down inside she cared too. He pressed the buttons on his phone, calling his mom, still hopeful that Sam would never find out-he wasn't sure how she'd react._

_**END SEDDIE FLASHBACK**_

___"_Why? Because Sam, you're my friend. I know we fight but I don't like you getting hurt. And besides, you were really upset the other day-you looked like you were going to cry. And Sam Puckett never cries unless she has a good reason," Freddie said.

Sam gazed at him, looking in awe of him. SHe couldn't believe that he had actually done this for her. He really was her friend-not that she would ever admit that to him. But she would let him know.

Freddie was surprised by Sam moving closer to him and even more shocked when he felt her arms enveloping around him. Sam Puckett, the She-Devil...was _hugging_him? But he really didn't mind, he slid his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him and he closed his eyes and felt her soft hair and how good her perfume smelled and-

"Freddie?" Sam mumbled.

"Mmm?" Freddie said.

"I think we can stop hugging now," Sam said, her voice muffled.

"Oh yeah," Freddie said, blushing. They went apart and had a few feet between them. Freddie coughed awkwardly.

"By the way," Sam said. "I was _not_crying. Pucketts don't cry-well except for Melanie but she's just a big sissy. She keeps crying to me about some sad video game and this Indian friend who never shuts up " Sam said, rolling her eyes. "But anyway I'm getting off topic. I wasn't crying."

"Pssh, you were totally crying," Freddie said, laughing.

"Maybe in your deluded mind I was but-I wasn't!"

Freddie laughed again and said another insult, and Sam threw one back at him. They walked to their next class side by side, bickering and laughing, as their voices slowly trailed off.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Personally I like this, and I think it's one of my better stories, LOL. I should get Seddie highs more often! I just can't wait for the new episode, though! It's...OMG. Like really! Anyway, RR&R! **_


End file.
